


A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Bokuaka)

by Rogueinsomniac



Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, T for KISSING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueinsomniac/pseuds/Rogueinsomniac
Summary: Bokuto convinces Akaashi to attend the Tokyo volleyball team's holiday party with him.  Akaashi doesn't enjoy crowded places.It's just holiday fluff.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Bokuaka)

** Bokuto Pov **

An annual Christmas party within the Tokyo Schools volleyball teams was hosted my Nekoma. It took a slight convincing from Kuroo and I to get Akaashi to come. Technically he's going to keep track of me and give Kenma someone to talk to while Kuroo hangs out but I think he'll enjoy it. At least I hope he'll enjoy it. Akaashi isn't really into parties or going out unfortunately. But I guess that makes this special. I like to think he's just coming for me specifically even though I can tell that's not true by the way he agrees when I make that joke. He's not coming for me but I wish he was. 

When we got inside he immediately flocked to Kenma after telling me to behave. He's like a mom I think. How he says stuff sometimes and because he takes care of me. I think I burden him and that it'd be easier if I wasn't needing him to follow me around. That maybe he'd enjoy things more. But I think I'm in my own head. Or that's what he says. 

"Hey, why do you look like that?" It was Kuroo standing in front of me gesturing to my face as a problem. 

"Like what?" I couldn't see my face but Kuroo looked concerned or at least pretend concerned.

"I don't know you look disappointed. Where's 'Kaashi?" He looked around, assuming Akaashi would have stuck with me, probably to babysit.

"He went to find Kenma." Kuroo looked at me clearly thinking and nodded.

"Oh I get it then. Let's get you a drink." He took my hand and whisked me away to take me to a table in another room of the house.

"I'm not supposed to have alcohol." Akaashi would have a fit at that fact. In fact I know for a fact that I would do poorly to drink at this moment.

"Are you an idiot? This is a school party. It's soda." Oh... I hadn't thought of that.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I'm not giving you alcohol. Not when you look like that." He thinks I'm sad. I hope I don't look sad. I was trying to hide it. I don't want to look sad.

"I'm not sad." I don't feel sad necessarily, just something else.

"You're disappointed." I am. He knows. I hope that's a best friends thing and not a visible thing like Akaashi says it is. He says I'm expressive, that my face reflects my emotions perfectly and that that's why he knows what to say to me. I don't believe that. I think he just knows me well. I think he's just good with people.

"I just want to hangout with him." And I wanted him to want that too but he's somewhere else upstairs with Kenma probably playing a game without me.

"Then hangout with him." I can't invite myself to do that. That's lame.

"I can't." Because he's with Kenma.

"Because why?" BECAUSE HE'S WITH KENMA!!

"Because your boyfriend stole him. He stole!" I pointed at him accusingly and Kuroo laughed at me. Kuroo has an obnoxious laugh.

"You make it sound like he's yours." Did I? Do I do that a lot? Kuroo asks a lot of questions. 

"You're making my brain hurt." I held my head.

"It's the alcohol." I snapped up and looked at him. It's the what?

"The WHAT?!" He began laughing again at that.

"That's a joke." I hate that joke.

"It's a bad joke." It's a mean joke especially since I'm like this. Kuroo makes jokes at the worst times. He never thinks about the timing.

"Let's find your boyfriend." He took me by the arm to turn away to go upstairs.

"He's not-" We bumped into someone smaller who spoke immediately.

"Who's not your boyfriend?" Oh god. Why is he down here?

"Kenma. Hello." Kuroo spoke to greet him boyfriend. He was beaming and I was far more nervous.

"Kuroo. Bokuto. What boyfriend?" Please drop the subject. I snapped my head to look at Kuroo, begging him to change the subject.

"Why aren't you with Akaashi?" Yeah! Why aren't you with Akaashi!!

"He's beating the level I was stuck on. I'm getting drinks and then we are going to continue to be antisocial together till the party is over and you take me home." This wasn't something either of them had wanted to come to and that was clear but both Kuroo and I had wanted them here. So why are they off on their own?

"Bokuto here wants to dance with him." Oh god. Oh god don't say that. Please.... oh god.

"You're stealing my game partner." Kenma spoke accusatory to me.

"You stole him first! I'm just taking him back!" He took him so I hadn't done anything wrong by wanting him back. Kenma was just selfish by stockpiling him.

"Who's stealing?" I know that voice. I love that voice.

"Akaashi!!" I whipped around to see him standing there staring at us looking bored and tired like always. Absolutely gorgeous. 

"Bokuto-san. Kenma, I finished the level but you were taking a while so I came to find you because this seemed to be the likely outcome." He spoke and I focused in on him. He looked tired but I think that was because of the people. Akaashi still held himself well and stood pretty as always.

"'Kaashi you wound me. You have such little faith in our socializing that you'd assume we'd take Kenma." Kuroo rebutted but Akaashi wasn't wrong technically. We do have Kenma. But we didn't take him!

"But you did take Kenma." Akaashi stood firm on that fact as Kenma made his way from behind us to behind Akaashi.

"No! No, he talked to us!" I pointed at Kenma as he slipped one of the drinks he was holding into Akaashi's hand.

"I'm sure." Akaashi nodded.

"Bokuto wants to dance with you so I can finish on my own." Kenma spoke quietly and Akaashi raised a brow at that.

"Oh?" 

"KENMA!" I was now fully panicking.

**Akaashi Pov**

I looked from Kenma to Bokuto-san. They had wildly different expressions on their faces. Kenma's was one of amusement and playfulness although it was hidden by boredom. Bokuto-san's was one of overwhelming panic. Panic that even though I was not experiencing it, stressed me out. 

I was fully aware of Bokuto-san's crush on me as it was obvious during every word he spoke to me. I understood why Kenma saying that had gotten him so riled up. I also knew that I would have to be the one to bring him down from that panic. 

"You'd like to dance with me?" Wasn't what I meant to say but it's what came out.

"No! Just... talk or something. Or a game. Games are good. I like games, and you're really good at games. And we don't have to dance because that's awkward and there's a lot of touching, like a whole lot and that's awkward. You'd find it awkward. Everyone finds dancing awkward. Not that I don't want to dance with you, I mean dancing sounds great. Just not now. Not because it's with you. Just in general right now. It's a bad time-" 

"You're talking a lot, bud." Kuroo leaned over and spoke to Bokuto who immediately flushed pink. 

"Sorry. The point is I'd like to dance but not now and we should hangout." He wrapped up for himself and huffed loudly at the end. How cute.

"Good save." Kuroo spoke condescendingly but Bokuto-san had not caught on and just nodded at whatever was said. 

"I'd like to hangout as well, Bokuto-san." I had come to hangout with him actually but it was much more comfortable for me away from everyone else. I knew he would want to be where everyone could see him so I left to find Kenma. I figured he'd find me when he got bored.

"Great! Great! Let's hangout!" We made out way to leave the kitchen together. The four of us going to find somewhere together.

Bokuto-san and I had walked into the next room together with Kuroo and Kenma trailing a bit farther behind. Though at the doorway someone had shouted at us to stop. We both froze in place before the very childish chant for us to kiss began. Ah, the mistletoe. How had I missed it? I had seen them do this to several other people and had been avoiding this doorway for said reason. It had slipped my mind when we walked back this way. 

I turned and looked at Bokuto-san who was blushing beet red at the situation. 

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked because he was clearly feeling uncomfortable with the situation. I could tell he wanted to kiss me by his initial reaction which was one of desire but it must have hit him that this was not something I would have enjoyed.

"I don't want to kiss you if you hate it." He would never kiss me without my permission or put me on the spot. I knew that. That was why he was nervous, that was why he asked. He was unexpectedly quite a gentleman.

"I don't mind. It's just a game." It would calm him down if I said that. It would make him feel like I was playing along with everyone else and that that was why I was not uncomfortable. 

"Right. So this is fine then?" He seemed more at ease once I said that.

"I'm okay with it. You can give them a show." He would want to do so. He would want a show. He loved the attention and at the moment all eyes were on him.

"A show?" Maybe he wasn't noticing everyone else so much right now. His eyes were zoned in on me but I could tell he was curious.

"You enjoy the crowd cheering for you don't you." He did. He loved the crowd more that anything. He loved the praise and the applause. This was where he was most comfortable but because it had put me on the spot he was nervous.

"I guess." He does.

"Give them something to cheer for then Bokuto-san." And he did. 

Bokuto-san cupped my face and pressed him parted lips against mine in a way no one doing this for just a game would. I could tell he was excited by how he kissed me but I knew he had done it with care because it was our first kiss and he was nervous it would be the last. A short while after the kiss started he ended it and bowed to the room of volleyball players. 

I could tell he was nervous after the kiss so I excused him and myself from Kuroo and Kenma and took Bokuto-san outside to talk. 

"I'm sorry about the kiss Akaashi." He apologized like he had done something wrong. Bokuto-san rarely did anything to offend or hurt me but he felt like he had at the moment. In fact I'm sure he thinks that's why we're outside.

"Bokuto-san, I agreed didn't I? I have no issue with the fact that we kissed." I tried to assure him and he looked unconvinced at my statement.

"It must have felt weird though. Since you don't like me." Since I what? I have been showing him over and over for two years the exact opposite of that.

"What do you mean?" I'm not sure I understand. It's clear I have feelings for you.

"Well you know, since it was one sided and I like you and you tolerate me it must have been weird for you. Kissing me like that." I'm not even sure he's aware he just admitted his feelings for me. I think that may have just flown over his head. He's so caught up in the me not liking him.

"You think I don't like you?" He nodded and he looked disappointed with it all.

"Obviously." You could not be more wrong Bokuto-san.

"But, of course I like you. Who said I didn't like you?" His eyes widened and he seemed to be piecing it together that I did in fact have feelings for him and that this was all mutual.

"My brain." He was smiling now after having got it.

"Well I adore you, Bokuto-san."

"I adore you too Akaashi!" He spoke far too loudly but that was okay because it was Bokuto-san professing his love for me in the most 'him' way possible. I was glad that we had spoken even if it was a couple years too late.


End file.
